


“To summarize the summary of the summary: people are a problem.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pair, Towel Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Myc and Mike from the Consolation verse... just a bit of fluff.





	“To summarize the summary of the summary: people are a problem.”

Mike looked up as the bell jangled for the umpteenth time that night and let out a sigh of relief. Mycroft dusted the snow from his shoulders and stomped his feet before he glanced over at the man behind the bar. He spent a brief moment studying him, and attempted to determine objectively what it was about him, out of the billions of people in the world, why, how - and then he smiled at him. The smile that he knew was reserved for him and him alone, and it was sheer dumb luck that he didn't simply melt to the floor. Luck, and a certain amount of stubborn pride. 

He had been away only a couple of days this time, but it was a couple of days too long. Too many people making too many demands, wanting things, needing things, that he had too little control over, there was so little he could actually do about anything. He closed his eyes as he felt familiar hands helping him out of his coat, and a brief whisper of a kiss behind his ear jolted him back to the present. "Welcome home, Myc. Come sit down before you fall down. It's a slow night because of the snow, I should be able to close a bit earlier than usual." Mike casually draped an arm around Mycroft's waist and led him to his seat at the bar. "One special coming up. Don't you eat at those things? I knew I should have gone with you." He poured out a double of the 'good stuff' and pushed it into Mycroft's hand before heading into the kitchen.

Mycroft relaxed into the barstool and sighed, breathing in the scents that always reminded him he was home, the top shelf single malt in his hand, the fish and chips frying in the kitchen, and whatever it was that made Mike, Mike. He put his drink down and pulled out his phone from his pocket only to have it gently removed from his hand. "Mike...?"

"Nope. You're done for the next few hours at the very least. The world will not end if you don't answer each and every text and phone call. For the next few hours, your attention belongs to me."

"Consider me yours." Mycroft smiled gently at him as he finally took a sip of his drink.

"I do. Eat up." Mike grinned at him as he placed a steaming plate in front of him.

 

Mike locked the door and turned off the lights, then turned to find Mycroft watching him in that Holmesian way he had. "What?"

"Come here."

Mike rolled his eyes but moved a couple of steps until he was in Mycroft's arms. "I wish I knew..."

"Hmm?"

"Why it is that I breathe better when I'm close to you? I'm around people all the time, and I like people, I do, otherwise I couldn't do the job I do every day, but, I have days when all I want to do is stay in bed, and just be with you, keep you all to myself and not have to talk to anyone else. Is that a bit not good?"

Mycroft kissed him gently then sighed as Mike leaned into his chest. "Probably, but know the feeling is completely mutual, and for the next, let's see, eleven - no, twelve hours, the only thing on my agenda is you."

"What are we still doing down here, then?"

"Upstairs?" Mycroft asked him quietly, then grabbed him by the hands and began to lead him to the stairs that led to their flat.

"Upstairs. Now."


End file.
